


Simple Apology

by youtubeimaginationstation



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Happy Ending, Infighting, Joel and Ray are dating, Joel was an ass, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtubeimaginationstation/pseuds/youtubeimaginationstation
Summary: Prompt Request: some ot3 joel h.x ray x ryan!!! would be nice how about some infighting ending with sorrys cuddles and fluffs





	Simple Apology

Ray had started noticing something weird around the office. Anytime Joel came to visit him the entire vibe of the room changed. It hadn’t always been that way, but something had shifted in the last few weeks that he just couldn’t put his finger on. Joel didn’t visit often, so it was particularly obvious when it did happen. He started eyeing the other Achievement Hunters in the room when he would come in, but nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Most of the guys would casually join the conversation or keep working so Ray was honestly at a loss. Then one-day things became extremely clear. Ryan was sitting with him, discussing their next GTA heist with earnest during their lunch break. He had gone out and gotten the two of them subs without Ray even asking, and they were munching and chatting alone in the office. 

“So, I was thinking that you and I should be paired up for this next heist. I think the world needs more R&R Connection, y’know?” Ray said and Ryan nodded along. 

“That was exactly what I was thinking. We can bring the guns to the party… well I guess you’d bring your pink bazooka but that’s really all you need.” Ryan said, chuckling to himself. He went to take a bite of his sandwich but froze mid bite, clear blue eyes going stormy as he slowly lowered his meal. 

“Hey babe, just wanted to see what you were up to!” Joel called from the doorway, and the same unease that Ray had been feeling for a while settled over the room. Ryan dropped his food back onto the paper and quickly wrapped it back up. Ray could feel Joel approaching, and each step he took seemed to inject tension into Ryan’s shoulders. 

“We’ll discuss this more later.” Ryan muttered, taking his sandwich and rolling back over to his desk. Ray opened his mouth to say something but Joel spun his chair around with his hands firm on his shoulders. 

“I was going to see if you wanted to get lunch with me, but it seems Ryan was cool enough to get you something. Hey, why didn’t you get me anything?” Joel teased, seeming to not notice the shift in the room. Ryan’s head was still ducked behind his computer and Ray heard him take a short breath. 

“Didn’t know you’d be here. I’ll keep it mind next time I’m getting lunch for me and Ray.” Ryan said, and Ray could feel Joel bristle a bit next to him. When he looked up he noticed Joel’s eyebrows were drawn and he was staring over at Ryan’s computer. He released Ray and marched over, tapping Ryan on the shoulder. 

“Hey man, I was just joking. No need to be an ass about it, what’s even up with you recently?” Joel asked, and Ray realized that Joel had noticed what was going on before even he did. Ryan’s shoulders hunched and his jaw clenched. 

“Nothing. Leave me be.” He stated shortly but Joel wasn’t having it. He pulled the same move he had done to Ray moments prior, spinning him around in the chair and placing his hands on his shoulders. Ryan’s reaction was to stand up and shrug his hands off. 

“I said leave me alone Joel. What about that do you not understand?” Ryan hissed and Joel slowly lowered his hands. 

“I just wanted to have an adult conversation about this bullshit, but apparently you aren’t capable of that.” Joel retorted and Ryan’s eyes were ablaze. 

“You already know what this is about Heyman. You’ve known for a while. I can’t change that, so how about you do what I asked and leave me alone?” Ryan growled, grabbing his sandwich and his half empty Diet Coke and fleeing the room, tossing the food as he went and leaving Joel standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. A few moments had passed when Ray was nosing his way into Joel’s arms and looking up at him. 

“What the fuck was that about?” He asked and the taller man pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. 

“Can we talk about this later? Maybe when I come to your place?” Joel asked and Ray shook his head. He’d been confused long enough over what the hell was happening in the Let’s Play room, and he wanted answers now while things were still hot and not later when Joel had crafted his perfect response. He knew he wasn’t going to get it out of Ryan, so he knew he had to push it out of Joel. Taking his hand he led him to the couch and pulled him down onto it. 

“Alright so, explain to me what just happened, because I’m so goddamned lost.” Ray requested, leaning over to press a quick kiss to the older man’s cheek.

“Okay. Uh, Ryan came to me a little while ago to… confess something to me. He uh, well he wanted to be up front about having, well having feelings for you.” Ray felt his heart skip at those words but nodded along, encouraging Joel to continue. “And uh, well I got pretty upset, told him he had a chance with all this time he spent with you in the office and well… I was a little drunk I had just done On the Spot and I basically bragged to him that I had you and he didn’t. It was shitty of me, I know, I didn’t really know what I was doing and he was just trying to clear the air. I felt so… guilty. Yeah, guilty is the word, and now every time I look at him I just know that I destroyed him.” 

Joel finally paused to take a breath and let Ray soak it all in. Ryan had feelings for him, Joel had gotten extremely defensive, which didn’t make sense since Joel had also told him before that he’d found Ryan attractive. He just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“Hey Joel?”

“Yeah?”

“You need to apologize to him. He’s clearly hurt over this, and well… I don’t think we should let an opportunity like this just pass us up.” Ray said and it was Joel’s turn to look lost. “I’m going to invite him over tonight, you’re going to apologize, and then we’re going to eat pizza and play video games and everything is going to be great. Okay?” Ray finished with the question, although it really wasn’t a question. It was a plan that was going to happen whether Joel was ready for it or not. 

\-----------

It was 7:30 when Ryan knocked on the door. Ray swung it open to see him standing there holding up a 6 pack of Diet Coke with a shy smile. That smile dissipated when Joel stepped out of the kitchen waving an oven mitted hand. He quickly disappeared back into the kitchen and Ray turned back to the other with a sheepish grin.

“Why is he here?” Ryan asked, his voice wavering as he lowered his arm. Before he could bolt Ray looped his arm through Ryan’s and pulled him inside, kicking the door shut behind him and leading him to the couch. Ryan’s eyes were glued to the kitchen and anxiety was rolling off of him in waves. Joel came into the living room without the oven mitt this time and tentatively approached the couch. The two older men stared each other down, no one making a move and Ray coughed to break the moment. 

“Uh, Ryan I wanted to apologize. I really fucked up reacting the way I did to… well y’know. I feel terrible about it and I haven’t known what to do since it happened.” Joel said, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I uh, I was scared because I knew that Ray could’ve picked you. I could’ve picked you too y’know? I just didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry.” He finished. Ray’s eyes darted between the two men and he felt his heart skip a beat when Ryan stood up and started moving towards Joel. Ray resisted the urge to hide his face behind his hands, scared as to what might happen, but Ryan just wrapped his arms around Joel’s lanky shoulders and hugged him. It didn’t take long for the other to catch on and he snaked his arms around Ryan as well. They stood there for a second before almost being knocked over by Ray nearly tackling them to the couch. 

“Guys this is great!” He exclaimed, nuzzling his way in between the two of them while they exchanged looks over his head. “Let’s get some gaming going then. Pizza is in the over. You two don’t hate each other. Fuck yeah.” Ray then clambered over the couch, patting on either side of him inviting them to join him. Both came around and sat down, taking controllers and relaxing into the evening. Ray noticed as the two of them kept glancing over at the other with small smiles, and he realized he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
